


Good Morning

by StitchedPig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hayseed Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, M/M, also there's no real plot, i just wanted to write about hayseed's tongue, they make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchedPig/pseuds/StitchedPig
Summary: It's morning and Hayseed is ready for Mako to wake up. (Or something like that..)





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Uh.. this is un-beta'd and i wrote it within like..... 2 hours... I just wanted to write something to pass the time.

The birds were chirping as the Sun starting to shine through the curtains of Mako’s… and Hayseed’s room. Mako wasn’t ready to get out of bed just yet so he groaned in protest as the light began to shine against his tired eyes. He pulled the blanket over his head and was greeted with Hayseed looking up at him. He’d taken off his mask before bed and set it on the side table. He’d gotten used to taking his mask off when he was inside but put it back on every morning before going out to work with Mako. 

The scarecrow blinked for a moment and smiled up at the old farmer. Mako stared at his companion with exhaustion before closing his eyes in an attempt to sleep a little longer. He could feel the scarecrow shift beside him, the bits of him that had straw sticking out made a soft rustle as he moved. Hayseed snuggled up to Mako’s side and gave a soft hum. He rubbed his only hand along the larger man’s belly gently.

The farmer cracked one eye open and glanced down at Hayseed, who was still staring up at him with a goofy looking grin. “You need somethin’..?” Mako’s voice was hoarse and dry from sleeping with his mouth open. The straw man gave a small “Hmm…” as if he was actually thinking about what he was going to ask. He rested his head on Mako’s large tum and swirled his pointer finger against his partner.

Mako was about to pass back out before Hayseed murmured, “We should have some early mornin’ fun.” He was making a noise similar to a purr and continued to watch Mako. The man gave a small chuckle and coughed to clear his throat. “Like what…?”   
Hayseed giggled and scooted up towards Mako’s face. He gave Mako a rough kiss on the lips and wiggled his hips. He moved his head back “oooh… I dunno.” Hayseed blinked at him a few times and giggled some more before giving a few more kisses on Mako’s neck and cheek. The farmer didn’t say anything but let out a small rumble as he placed his hand on Hayseed’s back and let himself be showered in kisses.

The stitches on Hayseed’s face and torso tickled against Mako’s skin. It didn’t bother him exactly, but it was noticeable enough he would sometimes need a break from all the contact. He felt like he was fine right now and just let the excited scarecrow kiss him all over. 

Hayseed moved himself to sit on top of Mako, causing the blanket to fall over him almost like a veil… or a tent. After positioning himself over Mako’s face again he gave another rough kiss on his lips. This time he licked at his lips and held one side of the larger man’s face. The monster’s tongue glowed orange just like his eyes. It didn’t burn but it was warmer than what a normal tongue would feel like. It felt soft and hot against Mako’s own tongue.

While Hayseed purred and nibbled on Mako’s lips, the man put his hands on Hayseed’s hips and let out a small noise. The monster rubbed up against his partner and murmured “I like yer face… like yer mouth.. like yer hair… like yer belly.. like you…” as he pulled back from kissing off and on.

Mako ran his thumb against Hayseed’s back gently. He pressed up against him in response and shifted so he could add a little friction between them.

“Hmh… What got you so excited?”

Hayseed rubbed up along-side Mako’s thigh. “You did…”

“…” Mako laughed in response and Hayseed frowned at him. His glowing orange eyes turning a red tone and dimming gently. “What’s so funny?” The farmer gave Hayseed a firm kiss before saying “Nothing.. s’just.. cute.” The monster’s eyes began to glow bright orange as he looked away briefly. After a few seconds of silence he went back to kissing the farmer and running his hot tongue over and under Mako’s lips.

This is as far as they’ve ever gotten in term of intimacy.. Hayseed had been wanting to try something more but when they would get close he’d decide he wanted to do something else and rush off somewhere, leaving Mako either to his own hand or a cold shower. Showing Mako what was under his mask was about as far as Hayseed got in terms of revealing secrecy. At the beginning the farmer was sure there wasn’t even a face hidden underneath..

“Hey.” 

Mako opened his eyes, not even realizing he had them closed as Hayseed stared directly into his eyes. “Ya zonin’ out on me?” 

“Mmm..” He had zoned out and nearly fallen back asleep as well. Being so deep in thought really makes a person tired.

“Well I asked ya if yer ready to get up yet ya old man. We got work ta do!”

Hayseed hopped out of the bed and stretched, even though he didn’t really have to stretch anything.. He grabbed his mask and put it on, it was lopsided. “Meet ya outside!” He ran out the door quickly and Mako heard the front door slam open and Hayseed was outside.

Mako sighed and sat in bed for a few moments longer before he got up and walked to the bathroom to pee and get ready for a shower. As he turned the shower on and walked underneath the water and within minutes he heard a loud explosive noise and a “UH OH!”

He pressed his head against the wall of the shower and gave a long tired sigh. 

“Gonna be a long day..”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://bluedyedbacon.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/BlueDyedBacon


End file.
